Fly Trap
The Fly Trap is an Easter Egg found in the Zombie map Der Riese. It consists of a group of eight objects (they seem to be teddy bears) which seem to have inherited the personality of a little girl (possibly Dr. Maxis' daughter Samantha as the voice does sound German). With a weapon that has been upgraded using the Pack-a-Punch Machine, there is a panel of lights down an alleyway which can be shot, (see video for exact location) or activated by throwing grenades in the area. After this is done, eight objects can be seen spinning around with the green lights that illuminate the power-ups, and then flying away. As they fly away, the girl will start to laugh. The little girl's voice says "Let's play hide and seek." This rewards the player (and all other players in the lobby) with the "Elevate Your Senses" achievement/trophy. Objects Several objects then appear in hidden places around the map. After they are discovered the little girl`s voice will say something like Wow, you found another one! There are only three to be shot as the items group up. 1) A Teddy Bear with what appears to be a bowie knife in it's left hand standing in the window of a building (it is easier to see it and shoot it if the player has a scoped rifle eg. PTRS-41) 2) A teddy with a Juggernog bottle and a Pack-a-Punched Colt M1911 (C-3000 b1atch35) in a pile of cages. 3) A Monkey Bomb with a Stielhandgranate and a Molotov Cocktail in an incinerator. 4) Objects in the flytrap ring also include a bowie knife vertically stuck in the ground, a monkey bomb, pack-a-punched colt m1911, bottle of juggernog, and a teddy bear. Once all the items are shot, 'Samantha' says, "You win" in a 'sweet' voice and then in a demonic voice she screams, 'Game Over!' Trivia *After completing the challenge, the game may experience glitches. For instance, after the trap is activated, the player may hear random noises like 'Max Ammo' or 'Fetch me their souls!' (even if the player did not reach a hellhound level or get the Max Ammo upgrade). Also, if the player reloads or get a Perk Cola (such as Juggernog), the player will hear the sound of a bomb exploding. *It is considered ironic that the Fly Trap is a 'trap' for the player, possibly distracting them from the horde of zombies. *It is reported that the game becomes harder after activating the Fly Trap. Some say that teleporting no longer yields many power-ups and also that it causes Hellhounds to spawn nearly every time. This is not confirmed, but is suggested by multiple players' accounts. *One of Dempsey's quotes is "Anybody ever hear of a "Die Glocke"?". This is a reference to the Fly Trap. External Link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpAush5KyVg&feature=channel_page Video on how to get the Elevate your Senses achievement/trophy. Video on how to get the Elevate your Senses! achievement/trophy. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Easter eggs